Hush Little Baby
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Bellatrix n'a jamais voulu d'enfant, ni ceux de son mari, ni ceux d'un amant. Et puis son Maître la fait appeler.


Bellatrix n'a jamais voulu d'enfant. Ni ceux d'un mari, ni ceux d'un amant, parce qu'elle n'a jamais voulu être une Lady sang-pure, une de ces poupées muettes que les hommes exhibent durant les réceptions, et avoir des enfants, c'est ce que _font_ les Ladies sang-pure.

A chaque fois que Rodolphus accomplissait son devoir conjugal – ça le dégoûtait autant qu'elle, cette comédie qu'ils se retrouvaient à jouer ensemble, une de ces petites choses lui permettant de le tolérer plutôt que de le haïr – elle ne manquait pas de cauchemarder par la suite, de s'imaginer le ventre distendu par un parasite, un futur pion dans le jeu politique des maisons de Grande-Bretagne, une imitation déformée d'elle qui s'en ira répéter le cycle dès que le moment sera venu.

Alors non, pas d'enfant pour elle. Pas d'héritier pour Rodolphus – il n'a jamais paru trop dérangé de ça, il disait qu'il y aurait toujours Rabastan – pas de fille à dresser pour Bella comme Druella Rosier a essayé de la dresser, de la faire rentrer dans un moule trop étroit, trop mal adapté. Elle a beau se débrouiller mieux en Métamorphose et Sortilèges, elle sait tout de même se préparer une potion contraceptive qu'elle ingurgite religieusement tous les jours.

Et Azkaban se produit, et les années passent. Quand Bellatrix ressort, elle ne pense pas à sa fertilité – elle a la quarantaine bien entamée, et puis ce n'est pas le moment. Il y a l'Angleterre à conquérir, les sang-de-bourbe à remettre à leur place, le Ministère à combattre, elle ne sait plus où donner de la tête et elle adore ça.

Et puis son Maître la fait appeler, et lui annonce son intention de concevoir un héritier, un descendant capable de le seconder efficacement, et qui de mieux pour mère que celle qui n'a jamais failli ni dans sa dévotion pour lui ni dans ses talents ?

Bellatrix veut fuir, elle veut supplier de se voir épargner cet _honneur_ , mais son Maître a ordonné, comment pourrait-elle s'opposer à sa volonté, refuser le moindre de ses ordres ? Elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'exécuter, même si elle prie désespérément pour que la tentative échoue. La prière tombe dans l'oreille d'un sourd, bien entendu.

La grossesse est un calvaire. Bellatrix en hait chaque seconde, se retient chaque minute pour ne pas se jeter dans les escaliers ou s'ouvrir le ventre à coup de couteau, parce que c'est l'héritier de son Maître, mais c'est aussi un enfant d'elle et _elle n'en veut pas_. Elle n'en a jamais voulu, elle ne peut pas, elle n'est pas Druella et ne le sera jamais, elle préférerait encore mourir.

Mais elle ne meurt pas. A la place, elle accouche d'une larve fripée et rougeaude, une créature hideuse qu'elle veut immédiatement jeter dans la cheminée. Elle abandonne la morveuse aux mains indifférentes des Rowle dès qu'elle s'est rétablie, parce qu'elle ne supporte pas l'idée de se retrouver à moins de vingt mètres de _ça_ , ou elle finira par la tuer, cette abomination qui n'aurait jamais dû naître pour commencer.

« Au moins un nom » insiste Euphémia. « Vous êtes sa mère, après tout. Vous devez choisir un nom à votre fille. »

Sauf qu'elle ne veut pas être une mère. Elle ne veut pas d'un lien autre que purement biologique avec ça, elle a rempli son rôle, pourquoi exiger davantage ? Elle ne peut pas. Elle n'est pas forte dans ces choses-là, elle préfère les champs de bataille et les duels. Si elle choisit un nom, ce ne sera qu'une entrave, une chaîne qui la rapprochera plus qu'elle ne le veut de la gamine.

Seulement, celle-ci est aussi une Black, un membre de la fière et noble famille à laquelle Bellatrix a toujours été orgueilleuse d'appartenir. C'est d'abord et avant tout l'héritière du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais elle n'est pas que cela. Son histoire est tellement plus qu'une seule lignée.

Le nom vient tout seul à Bellatrix, un nom qui suit les traditions Black et qui va bien à ce qu'elle-même ressent vis-à-vis de cette indésirable progéniture – quand Delphes venait dans la conversation, Bellatrix pensait toujours à la source des prophéties plutôt qu'aux prophéties elles-mêmes, le grand monstre Python qui a combattu un dieu, et n'est-ce pas approprié que le monstre qu'elle a enfanté d'un Maître plus serpent qu'humain tire son nom du repère de pareille bête ?

« Delphini. Elle s'appelle Delphini. »


End file.
